eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Antonicus Aurelius
Antonicus Marcus Aurelius Dictator of the Roman Republic Commander of the Valde Flax Legion http://home.comcast.net/~dangersuntold/purefoy.jpg" Reign April, 306 BC - Current Full Name Antonicus Marcus Aelius Aurelius Born July, 340 BC in Catania, Sicilia Died Not Deceased Successor Falconus Corvinus (As General) Consort None Children None Royal House Aurelius of Roma Father Scipio Gnaeus Aurelius (adopted) Mother Vesinica Balducci Antonicus Marcus Aurelius (340 BC - Present) began his career in the Roman Republic at the ripe young age of twelve. He served as a stable boy for General Scipio Gnaeus Aurelius, Commander of the Valde Flax Legion of Rome. Discovered in the Sicilian city of Catania shortly after the death of Alexander the Great, Scipio offered Antonicus an escape from his poor country life and promised him grandeur. As time progressed, Scipio realized that the young boy was not only incredibly intelligent, but also fiercely loyal. Scipio later adopted him as his own son and successor. The two grew very close throughout Antonicus' early adolescence. In 324 BC, at the age of sixteen, Antonicus joined the ranks of Scipio's legion and quickly rose to the rank of Centurion shortly before his seventeenth birthday. He continued to serve in the Valde Flax Legion until Scipio's death in 316 BC. Upon his death, Antonicus was granted the titles and estates of his adoptive father. Ten years later in 306 BC, Antonicus became the Dictator of the Roman Republic. Biography of Antonicus Aurelius Early Life Antonicus Aurelius was born as Valentino Balducci on July 1st, 340 BC in Catania, Sicilia. His full name was Romanized as Antonicus Marcus Aelius Aurelius following his adoption by the Roman General Scipio Gnaeus Aurelius. As a child, Antonicus enjoyed few luxuries in life. He worked closely with his mother on the family farm in the shadows of Mount Aetna Mons, and helped her earn a living as much as he could. With no male figure to head the family, the two were all but outcasts. As time progressed, Antonicus developed his first rivalry, three brothers of the Calsini family. The four boys were the victims of constant bickering and fighting, however Antonicus managed to hold his own ground in a great dealof the disputes. Sometimes he won, and sometimes he lost. However, on more than one occasion, he was able to repell attacks from the three brothers. The feud between them would never be forgotten. At age twelve in 323 BC, in the chaos left in the wake of Alexander the Great's death, Antonicus kissed his mother goodbye and made his way into the city of Catania. Early Career Antonicus started his career in the Roman military in 323 BC at the age of twelve. Rise to Power From General to Dictator Military Career Battles *'Coming Soon!' Family Life Parents *'Father:' Scipio Gnaeus Aurelius (adopted; biological father unknown) *'Mother:' Vesinica Balducci of Catania Siblings *'None' Consorts *'None' Children *Falconus Corvinus (Son, adopted) Grandchildren *'None' Personal Friends *Ishara *Marcus Valerius Corvus *Lucius Galba *'More Coming Soon!' Lovers *'None' Noteable Relatives *Scipio Gnaeus Aurelius, General of the Valde Flax Legion Category:Characters